Alte Brunnen schlagen hohe Wellen
by John Xisor
Summary: Als bei Draco der Haussegen schief hängt, kommt ihm die Einladung zu einem Klassentreffen in Hogwarts gerade recht. Er will die Zeit nutzen, um mit Scorpius eine kleine Auszeit zu nehmen. Eine mysteriöse Nachricht lockt ihn in den Verbotenen Wald zu einer Kreatur, die ihm einen großen Gefallen erweisen kann. Allerdings wird von Draco dafür eine Gegenleistung verlangt …


**Inhaltsangabe**: Als bei Draco Malfoy der Haussegen schief hängt, kommt ihm die Einladung zu einem Klassentreffen in Hogwarts gerade recht. Er will die Zeit nutzen, um mit seinem Sohn Scorpius eine kleine Auszeit vom Alltag zu nehmen. Eine mysteriöse Nachricht lockt ihn in den Verbotenen Wald zu einer Kreatur, die ihm einen großen Gefallen erweisen kann. Allerdings wird von Draco dafür eine Gegenleistung verlangt …

**Anmerkung**: Ein Oneshot für den HPFFA-Adventskalender 2012, Aufgabe 2 – »Harry Potter trifft auf Muggel-Märchen«. Was für ein Märchen gemeint ist, dürft ihr selbst herausfinden.

Die Geschichte ist auch für Leser geeignet, die Slash normalerweise nicht mögen. :)

Vielen Dank an Serenas Vengeance fürs Betalesen, für ihre Mühe und die Vorschläge.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und

ein Frohes Fest wünscht

euer Muggelchen

* * *

.

.¸¸.·´¯` **Alte Brunnen schlagen hohe Wellen** ´¯`·.¸¸.

.

»Es war einmal …« Draco wurde beim Vorlesen des Märchenbuches, das Scorpius erst kürzlich per Briefeule geschenkt bekommen hatte, unterbrochen. Seine Gattin stolzierte an ihm vorbei und streifte ihn dabei unsanft an der Schulter. Es war Absicht gewesen. Der sechsjährige Scorpius, der auf dem Schoß seines Vaters saß, täuschte vor, nur Augen für die Illustrationen in dem Märchenbuch zu haben und nichts von den angestauten Frustrationen der Eltern mitzubekommen. »Du wirst drei Wochen weg sein. Willst du Scorpius nicht mit zu deiner Mutter nach London nehmen?«, fragte Draco.  
»Nein, das hast du mir ja verboten«, behauptete seine Frau, die sich gerade ihre zwei Koffer verkleinerte.  
»So etwas habe ich nie gesagt!«, wehrte sich Draco erbost.  
Seine Frau, für die er einst etwas anderes empfunden hatte als Verachtung, drehte sich zu ihm herum und schenkte ihm einen Blick, der für jeden Muggel tödlich gewesen wäre. »Du hast gesagt, du möchtest nicht, dass dein Sohn miterlebt, wie ich über dich herziehe.«

Zu diesem Kommentar sagte Draco nichts mehr, denn er wusste, dass ein Wort das andere ergeben würde und bevor er's sich versah, würden sie wieder heftig streiten. Draco war es leid. Er wollte nichts tun, das die Abreise seiner Frau verzögern würde.

»Dann wünsche ich viel Spaß beim Lästern«, murmelte Draco, als er seinen Sohn an die Hand nahm, um die Küche aufzusuchen.

Während Draco seinem Sohn das Mittagessen auftat, betrat sein Vater die Küche. Lucius blätterte in der Post. Dazwischen klemmte eine braune Eulenfeder, die langsam zu Boden schwebte. Einen der Umschläge zog Lucius heraus, um ihn aufmerksam zu lesen. Als er den Umschlag drehte, um die Rückseite zu betrachten, konnte Draco die Adresse erkennen. Das Schreiben war an ihn gerichtet.

»Von wem ist das?«, wollte Draco wissen. Lucius drehte den Umschlag erneut, sodass Draco diesmal die Rückseite sehen konnte. Gut sichtbar prangte rotes Siegelwachs darauf. Das Siegel selbst war Draco bestens vertraut. Hogwarts. Mit einem Daumen strich er zunächst sanft darüber, bevor er es zerbrach und den Brief darin entfaltete.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_seit Ihrer Einschulung im Jahr 1991 sind bereits einundzwanzig Jahre vergangen. Die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei möchte alle Schülerinnen und Schüler aus besagtem Einschulungsjahr ganz herzlich ein zweites Mal zu einem Klassentreffen einladen. Wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn Sie sich vom 16. bis zum 23. Dezember 2012 in Ihrer alten Schule einfinden würden. Übernachtungsmöglichkeiten für Sie und Ihre Familie sind vorhanden. Bitte geben Sie bei über zehn Personen pro Einladung vorher schriftlich Bescheid._

_Aus nostalgischen Gründen können Sie kostenlos entweder frühestens am 15.12. oder am 16.12. um je 7:45 Uhr mit dem Hogwarts-Express ab King's Cross, Gleis 9 ¾ anreisen. Bei Reisen über das Flohnetzwerk oder per Portschlüssel nehmen Sie bitte zuvor Kontakt zu mir auf. Denken Sie bitte daran, dass das Apparieren nur bis vor die Tore des Schulgeländes möglich ist._

_Packen Sie Ihre schönste Kleidung ein! Wenn Sie noch eine gute Erinnerung an das Trimagische Turnier und den dazugehörigen Weihnachtsball haben, dann können Sie sich ein Bild davon machen, was Sie von dem Klassentreffen erwarten können._

_Für eine Betreuung Ihrer Kinder ist gesorgt._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_  
_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

Unweigerlich musste Draco an Potter denken. Wie immer, wenn er den ehemaligen Schulkameraden vor Augen hatte, lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken. Ein angenehm prickelnder Schauer.

Das erste Klassentreffen war vor fünf Jahren gewesen. Weil Scorpius noch so klein gewesen war, hatte Draco ihn damals bei der Mutter gelassen.

Wenn Draco über das erste Klassentreffen nachdachte, musste er zugeben, dass es im Nachhinein Spaß gemacht hatte. Einige Momente konnten ihm noch heute ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zaubern.

McGonagall hatte damals den Sommer gewählt. Sommer, Sonne – Quidditch war die logische Konsequenz gewesen. In der einen, kurzen Woche hatte Potter ihn getriezt und aufgezogen, hatte von Draco mit stichelnder Freundlichkeit behauptet, er wäre schon viel zu alt, um sich noch auf dem Besen zu halten. Ehe Draco wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte er bereits für ein hitziges Spiel auf einem langsamen Schulbesen gesessen und war dem goldenen Schnatz dicht auf den Flügeln gewesen. Am Ende, Draco wollte es als Können abtun, wusste jedoch, dass man es eher als Wunder bezeichnen musste, hatte er tatsächlich den Sieg für die ehemaligen Slytherins gebracht. Die Trophäe, den kleinen fliegenden Ball, hatte Draco behalten dürfen. Er hatte einen Ehrenplatz in einem Schmuckkästchen auf dem Kaminsims in seinem Schlafzimmer bekommen.

»Du gehst hin, nicht wahr?«, fragte Lucius und erst da bemerkte Draco, dass sein Vater ihm über die Schulter geschaut hatte.  
»Ich weiß nicht …«  
»Geh hin!« Es sollte ursprünglich wie ein Vorschlag klingen, doch der Tonfall machte den Satz zum Befehl.  
»Aber Scorpius …«  
»Hier steht doch«, Lucius nahm ihm das Schreiben aus der Hand und las die Stelle vor, »Für eine Betreuung Ihrer Kinder ist gesorgt. Außerdem ist er kein Kleinkind mehr.«

Auch ein Seufzen konnte Draco nicht retten. Es war kaum zu übersehen, wie begeistert sein Vater von der Idee eines Klassentreffens in Hogwarts war. Vielleicht auch, weil sein eigenes Treffen, so es denn je eines geben würde, wohl kaum dort stattfinden würde. Es war eher zu vermuten, dass ein solches Wiedersehen gut bewacht und hinter Gittern ablaufen würde. Immerhin hatte ein nicht unerheblicher Teil seiner Klassenkameraden den Wohnsitz nach Askaban verlegen müssen, und es sah nicht so aus, als würde sich daran in naher Zukunft etwas ändern. Draco tat seinem Vater den Gefallen und gab dem Wunsch des älteren Mannes ohne größere Diskussion nach.

Am selben Abend, Draco hatte gerade seinen Sohn zu Bett gebracht, suchte seine Mutter ihn auf. Sie begann mit belanglosen Gesprächsthemen. Es war nicht ihre Stärke, auf den Punkt zu kommen, wenn es sich um unangenehme Dinge handelte.

»Mutter, sprich einfach frei von der Leber weg: Was hast du auf dem Herzen?«  
Sie hob beide Augenbrauen, als sie sich ertappt fühlte. Dann nahm sie ihren Sohn am Oberarm und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen. »Mir ist nicht entgangen, wie es um deine Ehe steht«, begann Narzissa.  
»Ich möchte darüber nicht reden«, versuchte Draco, das Thema abzuwenden.  
»Deine Frau ist dir untreu.«  
»Ich will davon nichts hören!«  
»Sie fährt nicht zu ihrer Mutter, Draco. Ich habe letzte Woche erst mit deiner Schwiegermutter gesprochen und da erzählte sie mir von der geplanten Reise nach Neuseeland. Sie sind Anfang der Woche gefahren.«  
»Vielleicht haben sie die Reise verschoben«, vermutete Draco kleinlaut, wohl wissend, dass er sich etwas vormachte.  
Seine Mutter legte eine Hand auf die seine und drückte ermutigend zu. »Lass dir gesagt sein, dass dein Vater und ich …«  
»Du hast mit Vater darüber gesprochen?«  
»Wir erzählen uns alles, Draco.« Liebevoll tätschelte sie seinen Handrücken. »Du warst immer sehr diskret, was deine Vorlieben und Beziehungen betrifft, und wir wissen das zu schätzen«, begann Narzissa und sie bemerkte, wie sich die Augen ihres Sohnes weiteten, als sie nicht näher genannte Vorlieben ansprach. »Ja, es ist uns nicht entgangen. Wir beide, dein Vater und ich …«  
»Ich kann darüber nicht reden«, flüsterte Draco verzweifelt.

Das letzte Mal, als er mit seinen Eltern über Sex gesprochen hatte, war viele Jahre her. Er war acht, als Fragen jener Sorte, die einer besonderen Erklärung bedurften, ihn bedrückten. Ihm lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken, als er daran dachte, in zwei oder drei Jahren von seinem eigenen Sohn in die Situation gebracht zu werden, über Blumen und Bienen sprechen zu müssen.

»Wenn du dir also einen«, Narzissa räusperte sich, »Hausfreund zulegen möchtest …«  
Draco schloss peinlich berührt die Augen. »Oh mein Gott!« Konnte das Gespräch nicht endlich vorbei sein?  
»Unseren Segen hast du.«  
»Danke, Mutter!«, sagte Draco mit einem leicht sarkastischen Unterton. Um diese Unterredung hatte er nicht gebeten und er war mehr als nur dankbar, dass sie endlich vorüber war.

Wenige Tage nach dem Gespräch mit seiner Mutter erhielt die Familie Malfoy eine Ansichtskarte aus Neuseeland. Es tat gut zu wissen, dass wenigstens Dracos Schwiegermutter nicht bei den Spielchen der eigenen Tochter mitmachte und ihr kein Alibi gab, denn die behauptete weiterhin, in London bei ihrer Mutter zu sein.

Lucius war kurz davor, mit seinem Sohn ein ähnliches Gespräch zu beginnen, wie Narzissa es schon geführt hatte. Schuld war die heutige Schlagzeile. Im Tagespropheten hatte gestanden, dass Harry Potter seine Teilnahme am Klassentreffen öffentlich bekannt gegeben hatte. Ein großes Bild von Potter zierte die Schlagzeile. Bisher war Draco immer darum bemüht gewesen, Artikel und dazugehörige Bilder von Harry Potter heimlich zu sammeln. Ursprünglich hatte er keinen Hehl daraus gemacht. Es war leicht gewesen sich und anderen weiszumachen, dass man immer über seinen Feind und dessen Tätigkeiten informiert sein sollte. Als sein Vater ihn eines Tages auf die mittlerweile beachtlich gewachsene Sammlung an Harry-Potter-Fanmaterial angesprochen hatte, behauptete Draco, damit längst aufgehört zu haben, was jedoch nicht stimmte. Allerdings schien Draco sich nicht diskret genug verhalten zu haben, denn sonst würde sein Vater ihm jetzt nicht die Zeitung unter die Nase halten und sticheln: »Anstatt nur die Printmedien zu durchforsten, solltest du zum Klassentreffen vielleicht unsere Fotokamera mitnehmen. Dann könntest du selbst ein Bild von ihm machen. Vielleicht ist ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad sogar so freundlich, eines von euch beiden zu schießen.«

So tief konnte der Boden gar nicht aufgehen, wie Draco darin versinken wollte. Seinen Eltern hatte er in all den Jahren offensichtlich nichts vormachen können. Es war ein seltsam entblößendes Gefühl zu wissen, dass die beinahe zur Obsession gewordene Potter-Verehrung längst kein so großes Geheimnis war, wie er immer gehofft hatte. Draco betrachtete das neueste Bild des Helden, dessen Werdegang er still, nur offenbar nicht heimlich, aus der Ferne verfolgt hatte. Die Ehe mit dem Weasley-Mädchen, drei prächtige Kinder, die Scheidung – und erst vor Kurzem war Harry Trauzeuge gewesen, als seine Ex-Frau Michael Corner geehelicht hatte.

Um seinen Eltern jeden Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, nahm Draco abends die aktuellste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten mit in die hauseigene Bibliothek. Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und füllte das Anmeldeformular für das Klassentreffen aus. Eine Person mit einem Kind. Einerseits war es ihm peinlich, ohne Frau dort zu erscheinen, doch andererseits wäre es wesentlich unangenehmer, wenn durch ihr loses Mundwerk herauskommen würde, dass ihre Ehe am Ende wäre – oder schlimmer noch, dass sie sich einen zehn Jahre jüngeren Latin-Lover angelächelt hatte. Wie blamabel … Nein, es reichte völlig, wenn er seinen Sohnemann und sich anmeldete.

Nachdem er die Eule abgeschickt hatte, schnitt er den Artikel mit Potter aus. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Nur Draco war noch wach. Er ging an eines der Holzpaneele neben dem Kamin, hinter dem sich ein Hohlraum befand, von dem seine Eltern nichts wussten. Als er das Versteck öffnete, um eine dicke Mappe mit Zeitungsausschnitten herauszuholen, fiel sein Blick auf ein rundliches Objekt, das in ein Tuch eingewickelt war und zuvor definitiv nicht in diesem Fach gelegen hatte. Auf einem Schild stand in der Handschrift seines Vaters geschrieben »Zankapfel – bitte niemals berühren!«. So unbekannt war seinen Eltern dieses spezielle Geheimversteck offensichtlich doch nicht. Zumindest kannte Draco nun den Grund, weshalb seine Vorliebe für Potter kein Geheimnis war. Und er hatte gerade erfahren, dass sein Vater wieder der alten Leidenschaft für schwarzmagische Gegenstände frönte.

»Manches ändert sich nie.«

Das Gefühl, etwas Verbotenes zu tun, war wie weggewischt. Draco nahm die Mappe heraus und legte sie auf einen Beistelltisch. Erst schenkte er sich einen Sherry ein, bevor er sich gemütlich in den pflaumenfarbenen Chintzsessel setzte und die Mappe aufschlug. Der aktuellste Zeitungsausschnitt zeigte Potter als Trauzeugen seiner Ex-Frau. Das breite Grinsen, die zufriedenen Gesichter … Selbst die Kinder schienen ausgeglichen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Harry und Ginny noch immer durch eine innige Freundschaft miteinander verbunden waren.

Es war ein besonderer Artikel, den sich Draco ansehen wollte. Vier Jahre war es her gewesen. Draco erinnerte sich sehr gut an diesen Artikel, der damals für ziemlichen Wirbel gesorgt hatte. Er blätterte und blätterte … Da war er, in der Mitte der Mappe – so lange sammelte er bereits? Es war nicht nur ein Artikel über diesen einen Vorfall gewesen, aber der erste war der Interessanteste. Ein Schmierfink des Tagespropheten war der Ansicht gewesen, pikante Details aus Harrys Privatleben veröffentlichen zu müssen. Eigentlich war es eine Lappalie gewesen. Der Zeitungsfritze hatte Harry dabei fotografiert, wie dieser in einem einschlägigen Shop in der Nokturngasse drei Herrenmagazine »für Herren mit Herren« erworben hatte. Dass Harrys Frau nicht nur davon wusste, sondern zwischenzeitlich mit den Kindern vor dem Geschäft wartete, kam erst später ans Tageslicht. Keine große Sache, sollte man meinen. Für Draco war es jedoch eine riesengroße Sache gewesen! Die Information, dass Potter sich auch für Männer interessierte, warf seine ganze Ansicht über den Gryffindor über den Haufen und löste zudem eine Kernschmelze in seinem Gefühlsreaktor aus.

Weit weg von Malfoy Manor, genau genommen mitten in der Grafschaft Devon, befand sich ein kleiner Berg mit abgeflachtem Gipfel. Und auf diesem Gipfel lag seit heute Morgen Schnee. Wenn man ganz oben stand, konnte man zur einen Seite hinunterschauen und das Muggel-Dorf Ottery St. Catchpole sehen. Schaute man in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, blickte man auf ein windschiefes Haus, das Harry in seinem Leben so lieb gewonnen hatte, wie man normalerweise ein eigenes Zuhause liebte. Unten am Fuchsbau war das Gras noch nicht schneebedeckt, der Wind noch nicht so kalt wie hier oben. Gerade war Harry mit seinem besten Freund Ron bis auf den Gipfel des Wieselkopfs gewandert, um nur kurz die schöne Aussicht zu genießen, bevor er den steilen Weg mit waghalsiger Geschwindigkeit auf dem Rücken eines Schlittens hinuntersausen würde.

Der Aufstieg, der notwendig war, um die Strecke kennenzulernen, hatte vierzig Minuten gedauert, die Abfahrt sechs. Sechs unglaublich lange und spaßige Minuten, in denen beiden der Wind um die Ohren fegte, der Schnee hinter ihnen wie Puderzucker aufgewirbelt wurde und das Kind im Herzen so lebendig war, dass man es sehen konnte, wenn man nur genau hinschaute – dort im Augenwinkel war das kindliche Lächeln ganz deutlich zu erkennen. Mit kalten Fingern, blauen Lippen und roten Nasen waren sie unten am Fuße des Berges angelangt.

»Nochmal?«, fragte Ron begeistert. Gerade wollte Harry bejahen, da hörten sie Frauenstimmen rufen. Hermine und Ginny. »Warum klingen sie so sauer?«  
»Haben wir irgendwas vergessen zu machen?«, vermutete Harry kleinlaut.  
Rons Augen weiteten sich. »Die Kinder!«

Erst vorhin hatten Hermine und Ginny darum gebeten, wenigstens die Jungs mit zum Rodeln zu nehmen, doch vor lauter Vorfreude hatten die beiden das völlig vergessen. Mit gesenkten Häuptern trotteten sie zurück zum Haus. Die Kinder spielten draußen, bauten einen Schneemann oder bewarfen sich mit Schneebällen und das so heftig, dass Ginny eingreifen musste. Hermine sah nur ein bisschen sauer aus, was die kleine Stirnfalte direkt über der Nasenwurzel verriet. Sie hatte die Arme verschränkt und blickte Ron eindringlich an.

»Ja«, sagte Ron schuldbewusst, »wir wissen, was wir vergessen haben.«  
»Ich habe dich heute Morgen extra darum gebeten!«, warf Hermine ihm vor.  
»Das ist doch nichts, was wegläuft. Wir können auch morgen noch Schlittenfahren.«  
Hermine schnaufte. »Der Wetterbericht sagt, der Schnee soll über Nacht wieder verschwinden.«  
»Dann fahren wir eben nächstes Jahr zusammen Schlitten.«  
»Pass du mal lieber auf, dass ich nicht gleich mit dir Schlitten fahre!«  
Ron grinste verliebt und sagte zu Harry: »Sieh mal, jetzt droht sie mir. Ist das nicht niedlich?«  
»Halt mich da raus, Ron.« An Hermine gewandt sagte Harry: »Es tut mir leid, wir haben es völlig vergessen.«

Ohne es kommen zu sehen zerplatzte ein Schneeball an Harrys Wange. Das Giggeln von Kindern verriet die Übeltäter. Die drei Erwachsenen blieben so ernst, wie es ihnen nur möglich war.

»Vergeltungsschlag?«, fragte Ron im Flüsterton. Harry nickte, sodass Ron sich dazu veranlasst sah, seiner Frau den Rat zu geben: »Du solltest besser reingehen, Schatz. Der Vorgarten ist eben zum Kriegsgebiet erklärt worden.« Ron platzierte einen Kuss auf Hermines schmunzelnde Lippen.  
Flüsternd bat sie: »Mach sie schön müde! Ich möchte heute Abend mal die Beine hochlegen.«  
»Zu Befehl, Ma´am!«

Die folgende Schneeballschlacht forderte Opfer. Ein Küchenfenster musste dran glauben, ebenso der Schneemann, der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes den Kopf verlor, was bei Lily Luna einen Weinkrampf auslöste. Die Vierjährige wimmerte herzzerreißend. Nicht einmal ihre beiden Brüder konnten sie trösten, aber mit viel Geduld schaffte Rose es dann schließlich doch irgendwie.

Am Abend waren die Kinder tatsächlich so müde, dass Hermine die Füße hochlegen konnte, die Ron auf der Stelle freiwillig massierte. Harry vermutete schon lange einen Fetisch dahinter, aber er sprach es nie an. Ginnys Ehemann Michael musste noch arbeiten und so kam es, dass die vier wie früher zusammensaßen und sich unterhielten.

»Und, Harry«, begann Hermine, »gehst du zum Klassentreffen?«  
Ginny setzte noch einen oben drauf und wollte wissen: »Tust du's?«  
Offenbar war Ron der Einzige, der völlig ahnungslos war. »Was soll er denn tun?«  
Der Reihenfolge nach blickte Harry erst zu Hermine und sagte: »Ja.« Sein Blick ging hinüber zu Ginny, der er mitteilte: »Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher.« Als er bei Ron angelangt war, versuchte Harry zu erklären: »Ich überlege, ob ich Draco einen kleinen Streich spiele, aber …«  
»Aber?«, forderte Ron ihn auf weiterzuerzählen.  
Harry knetete mit einer Hand seinen Nacken. »Angesichts der Tatsache, dass Draco von seiner Frau betrogen wird, will ich ihm das Leben nicht noch schwerer machen. Ich weiß ja nicht mal, ob er überhaupt zum Klassentreffen kommen wird.«  
»Woher weißt du, dass er von seiner Frau …? Ach, vergiss es, interessiert mich nicht. Wenn das aber stimmen sollte, wird er bestimmt nicht kommen", vermutete Ron.  
Ginny war anderer Meinung. »Wird er.« Weil alle sie fragend anblickten, erklärte sie: »Neulich habe ich Mrs. Malfoy und Mrs. Bulstrode in der Winkelgasse miteinander reden hören. Draco und Millicent werden nach Aussage ihrer Mütter zum Klassentreffen kommen.«  
»Ach«, machte Ron laut, »wenn die Mutter also der Meinung ist, man sollte zum Klassentreffen gehen, dann ist die Entscheidung gefallen? Also, ich würde mir ja gar nichts vorschreiben …«

Ron wurde unterbrochen, als er hörte, wie der Kamin zischte. Seine Mutter und sein Vater waren von einem Besuch bei Freunden nach Hause gekommen. Nach kurzer Begrüßung richtete Molly das Wort an ihren Sohn.

»Wie ich höre, hast du deine Zusage für das Klassentreffen noch gar nicht abgeschickt«, sagte seine Mutter, ohne zu wissen, dass sie damit nahtlos an das vorherige Thema der jungen Leute anschloss.  
»Woher weißt du das?«, staunte Ron.  
»Madam Hooch … Wir haben sie bei Rosmerta getroffen.«  
»Und wenn ich nicht hingehen will?«, provozierte Ron seine Mutter absichtlich.  
Nun wusste normalerweise jeder, dass man mit einer Weasley-Frau nicht so umgehen sollte. Die Folge seiner schnippischen Bemerkung war eine ganz leichte Kopfnuss und die Worte: »Du wirst!«

Es war nicht so, dass Ron nicht hatte gehen wollen. Natürlich freute er sich darauf, seine ganzen alten Freunde wiederzusehen – Hogwarts, samt seiner Gemälde und Geister nochmals erleben zu dürfen. Ihm lag nur daran zu beweisen, dass die Mütter keinen Einfluss auf diese Entscheidung hätten, doch das würde ihm wohl nie gelingen.

Als wieder Ruhe in der gemütlichen Küche eingekehrt war, plauderten die vier ein wenig über das bevorstehende Klassentreffen. Ginny als Ex-Frau von Harry Potter wollte den ganzen ehemaligen Schulkameraden eigentlich nicht Frage und Antwort stehen müssen, aber Michael, der ebenfalls Harrys Jahrgang war und eine Einladung erhalten hatte, wollte hingehen.

»An was für einen Streich mit Draco hast du denn gedacht?«, fragte Ron nach, der das vorherige Thema noch nicht vergessen hatte.  
»Ach«, winkte Harry ab, der sich von dem Gedanken längst verabschiedet hatte.  
Die Erklärung übernahm Hermine: »Weil Harry weiß, was McGonagall für die paar Tage des Treffens vorbereitet hat, wollte Harry …«  
»Was hat sie denn vorbereitet?«, wollte Ron wissen. »Und warum weißt Harry das und sonst keiner?«  
»Weil ich nun mal ihr Liebling bin!«, behauptete Harry frech. Er übernahm Hermines Part und erklärte weiter: »Neben dem Weihnachtsball soll es für die jungen Teilnehmer vorher einen Kostümball geben. Das wurde nicht angekündigt. Die Hauselfen werden die Verkleidungen für die Kleinen anfertigen – und für die Großen, wenn die Erwachsenen sich dafür nicht zu fein sind.« Weil seine Freunde grinsten, wusste Harry, dass alle Anwesenden bei dem Kostümball für die Kinder mitmachen würden. »Ich will euch aber nicht den Spaß verderben und zu viel verraten.«

Mehr wollte Harry nicht preisgeben, denn es war ja möglich, dass sich seine Pläne gar nicht umsetzen ließen. Weder war er sicher, ob Draco bei dem Kostümball mitmachen würde, noch wusste er, ob Draco überhaupt zum Klassentreffen kommen würde. Dabei hatte Harry so schöne Vorbereitungen getroffen, um mit Draco ein bisschen Zeit verbringen zu können. Und Draco würde nicht einmal wissen, mit wem er es zu tun haben würde. Sie könnten sich ohne Vorurteile miteinander unterhalten. Vielleicht könnte Harry in Erfahrung bringen, was Draco vom letzten Klassentreffen gehalten hatte, denn er befürchtete, der Slytherin hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass Harry ihm verliebte Nasenlöcher gemacht hatte. Harry vermutete schon lange, dass manche Reinblüter einfach flirtresistent waren. Selbst an Ron waren anfangs sämtliche Annäherungsversuche von Hermine völlig vorbeigegangen. Aber das mit Draco war etwas Einmaliges gewesen. Beide hatten beim letzten Klassentreffen im Sommer gegeneinander gespielt, hatten dabei jede Menge Spaß gehabt und am Ende hatte überraschenderweise Draco sogar den Schnatz gefangen. Auf die freundlichen Spitzen von Harry hatte Draco oft gelassen reagiert, nicht etwa bösartig. Als Harry zum Ende des Klassentreffens hin verlangt hatte, dass Draco beim nächsten Mal den Schnatz wieder mitbringen sollte, hatte dieser genickt. Harry war so gespannt darauf, wie es wohl im Dezember ablaufen würde.

Am 15. Dezember wurde Harry in seine eigene Schulzeit zurückversetzt, als er früh morgens um 7:20 Uhr mit Freunden und Familie am King's Cross ankam und durch die Wand zum Gleis 9 ¾ gelangte – für seine Kinder ein absolut neues Erlebnis. Er traf alte Schulkameraden. Die einen mochte er, die anderen nicht so sehr, aber sie hatte alle etwas gemeinsam: Sie warteten darauf, dass der Hogwarts-Express fertig beladen war und sie zu ihrer alten Schule bringen würde. Ginny und Michael hatten sich Lily Luna geschnappt. Das Mädchen war von den vielen Leuten und dem Lärm auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ so eingeschüchtert, dass ihre Mutter es vorzog, schon ein Abteil zu suchen. Viele Menschen standen auf dem Bahnsteig und unterhielten sich, anstatt schon einzusteigen. Harrys Jungs waren von der lauten Sorte. Sie schlossen auf Anhieb Freundschaften mit anderen Kindern und verwandelten den Bahnhof in einen riesigen Spielplatz.

»Hey, Jim, nicht rennen, hörst du? Und bleibt beide von der Bahnsteigkante weg!«, rief Harry seinen Kindern zu. Die Ermahnung hielt fünf Minuten.

Einen Moment lang stand Harry allein auf dem Bahnhof. Ginny und Michael waren mit Lily schon in einem Abteil, während Hermine und Ron sich mit Susan Bones unterhielten. Als Harry seine Augen über die bekannten, aber reifer gewordenen Gesichter schweifen ließ, bemerkte er ein hellgraues Augenpaar, das auf ihm ruhte, doch sofort den Blick abwandte, als es sich ertappt fühlte. Dieses Augenpaar gehörte Draco Malfoy. Neben Draco stand ein Junge, der dem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Neugierig schaute Harry, ob er in unmittelbarer Umgebung die junge Mrs. Malfoy sehen würde, konnte sie allerdings nirgendwo entdecken, was ihn nicht sonderlich überraschte. Scorpius stand ruhig neben seinem Vater, doch mit den Augen verfolgte er aufmerksam das unterhaltsame Treiben der anderen Kinder, die auf dem Bahnhof Fangen spielten. Ab und zu zuckte mal Scorpius' Hand, mal ein Fuß, als wollte er losrennen und sich einfach den Kindern anschließen, egal ob reinblütig oder muggelstämmig. In diesem Alter spielten gesellschaftliche Unterschiede wie dieser einfach keine Rolle.

Diesmal war es Harry, der von Draco dabei ertappt wurde zu starren. Anstatt seinen Blick schnell abzuwenden, starrte Harry unverhohlen weiter, was Draco zur Kenntnis nahm. Harry beobachtete, wie Draco sich an seinen Sohn wandte und mit ihm sprach. Der Junge grinste daraufhin über das ganze Gesicht und rannte plötzlich los. Es schien, als hätte sich Draco einen Ruck gegeben und seinem Sohn erlaubt, hier auf dem Bahnhof die ersten Bekanntschaften zu schließen. Draco schenkte seinem offensichtlichen Beobachter ein halbseitiges, überheblich wirkendes Lächeln, was Harry mit einem echten Lächeln erwiderte.

Auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts hatten die Weasleys, die Potters und die Potter-Corners zwei Abteile nur für sich. Es war laut und immer war irgendetwas los. Die Zeit verging für Harry wie im Flug.

»Papa, kaufst du uns was Süßes?«, fragte James plötzlich.  
»Erst, wenn der Wagen vorbeikommt.«  
»Der ist schon vorbei, guck!«

Harry trat auf den Flur hinaus. In der einen Richtung sah er das offene Abteil der Weasleys, die mehr auf dem Flur herumtollten, als auf den Sitzen zu bleiben. Ein Blick zur anderen Richtung verriet, dass die Dame mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen tatsächlich schon an ihnen vorübergegangen war. Sie hielt an einem anderen Abteil und reichte gerade ein paar Eismäuse hinein.

»Was möchtet ihr? Ich gehe hin!«, bot Harry an. Die Wunschliste der Kinder war jedoch so groß, dass er sich nicht alles merken konnte. Wie versprochen machte er sich auf den Weg durch den Gang, vorbei an den anderen Abteilen. In dem neben seinem sah er drei junge Frauen und Neville mit einem Baby auf dem Arm. Kurzerhand öffnete Harry die Schiebetür: »Mensch, Neville! Dein Racker?«  
»Rackerin, wenn man sie so bezeichnen kann.« Neville strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Die Tochter war sicher erst wenige Wochen alt.  
»Wir sehen uns später, ja?«  
Das nächste Abteil war jenes, an welchem die Dame mit den Süßigkeiten stand. Harry hörte eine ihm bekannte Stimme zetern: »Früher gab es für diesen Preis drei Eismäuse und dann auch nicht solche mickrigen Dinger!« Draco klang sauer.  
»Ich will aber eine«, forderte Scorpius mit dünnem Stimmchen, doch seinem Vater lag offensichtlich mehr daran, sich bei der Dame zu beklagen, als seinem Sohn einen Wunsch zu erfüllen.  
»Und warum haben die Schokofrösche keine Bilder mehr?«, wollte Draco wissen.  
Hier mischte sich unerwartet Harry ein: »Weil die Sammelkarten berühmter Hexen und Zauberer im nächsten Monat eine neue Auflage bekommen, deshalb!« Auf der Stelle verstummte Draco, machte aber auch keine Anstalten, die bisher entgegengenommenen Süßigkeiten zu bezahlen. Dass er so eine Wirkung auf Draco ausüben konnte, brachte Harry zum Grinsen. Der Verkäuferin – Unglaublich! Es war dieselbe wie in seiner Kindheit! – reichte er einige Münzen mit der Bestellung: »Von allem etwas.«  
»Das ist zu viel, Sir.«  
»Nein, glaube ich nicht«, behauptete er, bevor er eine Eismaus vom Wagen nahm und sie Scorpius entgegenwarf.  
Draco blickte der Maus nach, die Scorpius mit einer Sicherheit fing, als läge ihm der Sucher im Blut, genau wie bei seinem Vater. »Was sagt man da?«, mahnte sein Vater.  
Harry lächelte. Er rechnete nicht mit den Worten, die der Junge nun an ihn richtete: »Ich darf nichts von Fremden annehmen.«  
Draco konnte sich ein fieses Grinsen nicht verkneifen, doch Harry dachte sich nichts dabei, sondern lobte den Jungen. »Gut gemacht! Das ist richtig so, nichts von Fremden zu nehmen. Aber weißt du«, Harry blickte zu Draco, »dein Vater und ich sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen.« Wieder schaute er zu Scorpius, nur reichte er ihm diesmal die Hand. »Ich bin Harry.« Die Dame hatte Harry mittlerweile eine große Tüte mit Süßigkeiten in die Hand gedrückt und war mit ihrem leeren Wagen gegangen.  
Scorpius warf einen unsicheren und fragenden Blick zu seinem Vater, der ihm zunickte. Erst dann gab er Harry die Hand und stellte sich höflich vor. Der Junge hielt die Eismaus hoch und sagte, weil er sie jetzt annehmen durfte: »Danke!«  
»Würdest du uns kurz allein lassen?«, bat Harry. »Wenn dein Vater nichts dagegen hat, kannst du mit meinen Kindern spielen. Die findest du …« Harry, der die ganze Zeit über im Flur des Waggons stand, blickte zur Seite und rief plötzlich: »Albus Severus! Runter von James, sofort!« Neugierig lugte Draco nach draußen und sah, wie zwei Jungen – einer mit rabenschwarzem Haar und ein Rotschopf – auf einem anderen Jungen mit dunkelbraunen Haaren hockten und sich mit ihm balgten. »Macht den Flur frei! Da möchten Leute durchgehen. Spielt im Abteil weiter!«  
»Das nennst du spielen?«, fragte Draco entgeistert, bevor er besorgt zu seinem Sohn blickte.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Scorpius so herumtollen würde, weil das noch nie geschehen war. Das mochte jedoch daran liegen, dass sein Sohn keine Freunde hatte, mit denen er mal so richtig wild toben konnte. Draco sah das aufgeweckte Funkeln in den Augen seines Sohnes. Scorpius schien von der Aussicht auf eine kindliche Balgerei hellauf begeistert zu sein.

Mit leuchtenden Augen fragte er: »Darf ich, Vater? Darf ich mitspielen?«  
Normalerweise hätte Draco das verboten, doch da diese Gelegenheit daran geknüpft war, einen Moment mit Harry allein sein zu können, sagte er: »Treib es nicht zu heftig und lass dir nichts gefallen.«  
»Warte«, hielt Harry den blonden Jungen auf. Er gab Scorpius die Tüte, doch griff selbst erst noch einmal hinein und nahm je eine Handvoll Süßigkeiten heraus. »Das andere Zeugs ist für euch.« Die Süßigkeiten balancierte er in seinen Handflächen, die er vorsichtshalber an den Oberkörper geführt hatte.

Der Junge war weg. Harry hatte einen Moment mit Draco. Die beiden starrten sich an. Keiner wusste so recht, was sie eigentlich sagen wollten. Mit einem Male ruckelte der Zug ganz heftig. Harry wurde durchgeschüttelt. Ihm fiel eine Packung Essbare Dunkle Male hinunter. Als er sich bückte, kollidierte sein Kopf mit dem von Draco, der das Gleiche vorhatte. Draco rieb sich die Stirn.

»Willst du nicht reinkommen?«, bot der Slytherin letztendlich an. Im Abteil warf Harry die Süßigkeiten auf einen der freien Sitze. Sechs Sitze insgesamt, nur zwei waren von den Malfoys belegt. Dabei sah es am Bahnhof nicht so aus, als hätten viele abgesagt.  
»Warum sitzt ihr hier allein?«  
Draco erwiderte nichts, denn dann müsste er zugeben, dass selbst die ehemaligen Slytherins – jedenfalls die, die noch auf freiem Fuß waren – ihn wie die Pest mieden. Anstatt zu antworten, reichte er Harry die heruntergefallene Packung mit den Essbaren Dunklen Malen.

»Apropos Dunkle Male … Wie geht es deinem?«  
Draco schien erst schockiert, dann echauffiert. Eine Ader an seiner hohen Stirn pulsierte sichtbar, als er grantig mahnte: »Was fällt dir ein?«  
»Reg dich ab, Draco«, entschärfte Harry die Situation mit mildem Tonfall. »Die Frage meine ich ernst. Ich habe gehört, bei manchem Todesser hat das Dunkle Mal gesundheitliche Probleme verursacht.«  
»Ich möchte darüber nicht reden«, sagte Draco wie immer, wenn ihm ein Thema unangenehm war. Niemand musste wissen, dass das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm sich in eine schuppige, nässende und ständig juckende Hautfläche verwandelt hat, die gegen sämtliche Salben, Cremes und Tinkturen immun zu sein schien.  
»Hast du ihn mit?« Weil Draco ihn fragend anblickte, wurde Harry deutlicher: »Den Goldenen Schnatz.«  
»Selbstverständlich. Willst du eine Revanche? Oder ist es dir etwa zu kalt?«  
»Ich bekomme meine Revanche schon noch.«

Da waren sie wieder, die Andeutungen und Harrys freches Grinsen. Beinahe hätte Draco dem Drang nachgegeben und hätte selbst gelächelt, aber das würde gegen ihre ungeschriebene Regel verstoßen. Draco musste der Kühle bleiben, derjenige, der nicht lächelte, der keine Witze riss und der allgemein als Spaßbremse fungierte.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln verabschiedete sich Harry: »Wir sehen uns im Schloss. Und denk dran, dass ich mir den Schnatz holen werde.« Ein Augenzwinkern später war Harry gegangen. Es war zu früh, Draco ins eigene Abteil einzuladen. Das konnte warten.

Der Bahnhof von Hogsmeade, die Begrüßung durch Hagrid, die Kutschen mit den Thestralen … Das alles ließ eine dermaßen warme Vertrautheit aufkommen, dass selbst Draco ein bisschen von seinem Hass verlor, auch wenn das niemand mitbekam, denn keiner sprach ihn an. Die ganzen Freunde, die sich trafen, die lachend miteinander plauderten und in den Kutschen beieinandersitzen wollten – das waren alles Erlebnisse, die Draco nicht teilen konnte. In seiner Kutsche, obwohl noch Platz war, wollte niemand sitzen. Scorpius war nicht von gestern. Er bemerkte, dass die Menschen seinen Vater nicht besonders mochten. Nur dieser Harry und dessen Kinder, die waren alle nett gewesen.

Es überraschte Draco nicht, dass niemand in demselben Flur nächtigen wollte wie er selbst. So hatte er zumindest seine Ruhe. In dem Formular für das Klassentreffen hatte er das Stockwerk angekreuzt, in dem er unterkommen wollte. Keiner der ehemaligen Slytherins wählte freiwillig die Kerker. Scorpius schien es hier unten nicht zu gefallen. Die dunklen Gänge bereiteten ihm Unbehagen. Selbst die Gemälde waren hier unten gruseliger als woanders im Schloss, denn all die lichtscheuen Kreaturen flüchteten sich in die schlecht beleuchteten Kellergewölbe.

»Sieh einer an …«, hörte Draco eine ihm sehr vertraute Stimme sagen, als er mit Scorpius auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle war. Draco blickte sich um und dort, in dem Gemälde mit dem Alchimisten, sah er ihn stehen.  
»Professor Snape!«  
»Draco, ich bin niemandes Professor mehr, aber vielen Dank für den Respekt, den du mir weiterhin entgegenbringst.« Snape schaute auf den kleinen Jungen, der Schritt für Schritt rückwärts lief, bis er sich hinter Vaters Körper in Sicherheit wiegen konnte. »Und dieser Knirps ist …?«  
»Das ist …« Draco tastete um sich, doch weil er nichts fühlte, drehte er sich um. Er legte einen Arm um Scorpius' Schultern und schob den Jungen wieder nach vorn. »Mein Sohn Scorpius.«  
»Unverkennbar!«, kommentierte Severus das Aussehen des Jungen. »Und die Frau Mutter?«  
»Ein anderes Mal, Professor.« Vor seinem Sohn konnte er schwerlich sagen, dass die Mutter nichts zur Sache tat.  
»Und Potter?«  
Dracos Stirn runzelte sich. »Was soll mit dem sein?«  
»Ich hörte, er hätte sich hier unten einquartiert.«  
»Nein, das ist unmög…«

Lautes Kindergeschrei erfüllte mit einem Male die Kerker. James Sirius und Albus Severus schubsten sich beim Gehen und lachten laut dabei. Harry, die Ruhe in Person, folgte den beiden, ohne sie zur Zurückhaltung zu ermahnen. Bei Draco, Scorpius und Snape angelangt wurden sie jedoch von einer hohen Fistelstimme zurechtgewiesen.

»Seid still, ihr Flegel! Habt ein wenig Achtung vor …«  
Harry übernahm den Rest des Tadels: »Ein bisschen stiller, James Sirius.« Er beobachtete Snapes Gesicht, der die große Hakennase rümpfte. »Albus Severus, es reicht.« Hier wurde Snape aufmerksamer, zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Gesehen hatte er die Kinder noch nicht, nur von Minerva gehört, welche Namenswahl getroffen worden war. Snape schien zu gefallen, was er sah.  
»'tschuldigung, wir wollten nur mit Scorpius spielen«, sagte Albus Severus verlegen. »Wieso wohnst du hier unten?«  
Darauf hatte Scorpius keine Antwort, also gab er keine, sondern schlug vor: »Gehen wir raus?« Ein Blick zum Vater: »Darf ich?« Die Erlaubnis kam mit einem Nicken. Schon waren die drei Jungen auf und davon. Man konnte sie nicht mehr sehen, aber ihr helles Gelächter hallte noch immer durch die Gänge.

Harry blickte zu Snape und nickte ihm grüßend zu, doch das veranlasste den ehemaligen Hauslehrer der Slytherins nur dazu, das Gesicht zu verziehen und die beiden, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, allein zu lassen.

»Du wohnst in den Kerkern?«, fragte Draco verwundert.  
»Ja, ich wollte mal sehen, wie das ist.«  
»Und wo?« Draco folgte Harrys Fingerzeig. »Gleich neben meinem Zimmer?«  
»Ach, das ist deins? Wusste ich gar nicht«, log Harry, ohne dabei rot zu werden. Minerva hatte seinen Zimmer-Wunsch ohne Nachfrage erfüllt, denn Harry hatte nichts angekreuzt, sondern lediglich zwischen die Felder mit den Stockwerken geschrieben: neben Draco. »Habe ich dir schon mal erzählt, dass der Sprechende Hut mich nach Slytherin stecken wollte?«

Es hieß, wenn man starb, würde das ganze Leben an einem vorüberziehen. Nach Harrys Worten geschah mit Draco etwas Ähnliches, aber unter dem Aspekt »Was wäre, wenn …?«. Er sah sein Leben, wie es hätte verlaufen können, wenn Harry in seinem Haus gelandet wäre. Wären sie Freunde geworden? Hätte Harry ihn zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht? Oder andersherum: Hätte Draco Harry zu einem schlechteren Menschen gemacht? Wäre Draco sein bester Freund oder noch immer der Rotschopf aus Gryffindor? Viele mögliche Szenarien spielten sich in Dracos Kopf ab und manche von ihnen endeten mit Harry und ihm in einer dunklen Nische – küssend, aber manchmal auch weit über das Küssen hinaus.

»… essen und ich dachte, dass wir beide zusammen …«  
Harry wurde in seinem Redefluss unterbrochen: »Bitte? Ich habe nicht zugehört.«  
Mit einem Seufzer stellte Harry klar, dass er ungehalten über die fehlende Aufmerksamkeit war, aber er regte sich nicht weiter darüber auf. »Ich sagte nur, dass wir nach dem Essen in der Großen Halle …« Mit einem Male knurrte Dracos Magen, woraufhin Harry todernst sagte: »Also, deinen Magen habe ich schon mal überzeugt.«

In der Großen Halle setzte sich Harry an seinen gewohnten Platz, was er im Nachhinein bereute. Ein Blick über seine Schulter zeigte ihm das traurige Bild des einsamen Slytherin, der darauf bedacht war, nach außen hin seine Würde zu behalten. Scorpius hatte offensichtlich die Erlaubnis erhalten, dort zu sitzen, wo er wollte – und das war bei Harrys Kindern. Draco selbst würde sich nie ohne Aufforderung woanders hinsetzen. Der Berg musste zum Propheten.

McGonagall hielt eine Rede und offenbarte, dass sie für die Kinder und die interessierten Eltern einen Kostümball veranstaltete. Das Thema sollten Märchen sein. Natürlich wollte kein Kind ›Nein‹ sagen. Selbst die Eltern waren schnell überredet.

Als das Essen auf den Tisch kam und die ehemaligen Schüler und Schülerinnen miteinander sprachen, machte ein Gerücht die Runde, das nicht gerade leise verbreitet wurde. Draco hätte Hörner aufgesetzt bekommen. Viele tuschelten und lachten, nur wenige ließen sich nicht mitreißen, über Draco so offen zu lästern. Weder Neville noch Luna waren für so etwas zu haben, wo sie in der Schule doch selbst oft das Opfer bösartiger Gerüchte gewesen waren. Wieder schaute Harry über seine Schulter. Ja, Draco hatte es gehört, doch er versuchte weiterhin so zu tun, als würde es ihn nicht interessieren, was sie anderen sagten oder dachten.

»Papa, was heißt das, Hörner aufsetzen?«, wollte James wissen.  
»Ginny, übernimm du das bitte, ich muss eben weg.«

Mit seinem Teller und seinem Becher erhob sich Harry und marschierte an den Tischen der anderen Häuser vorbei. Er grüßte Luna, deren verträumter Blick schon länger auf ihm haftete. Und er grüßte Padma und Pavarti, sogar Blaise nickte er zu, der es sich bei den Hufflepuffs gemütlich gemacht hatte. Einige sahen Harry nach. Das Gerede über Draco erstarb auf der Stelle, als sich Harry dem Slytherin gegenübersetzte. Erstaunt blickte Draco auf, wovon sich Harry nicht stören ließ. Er griff nach einem Stück Sandkuchen und biss genüsslich hinein.

»Warum sitzt du hier?«, fragte Draco.

Harry kaute und kaute und kaute. Er zeigte erst auf seinen Mund und machte dann mit gestrecktem Zeigefinger kreisrunde Bewegungen, womit er zeigen wollte, dass es noch einen Moment dauern könnte. Endlich schluckte er.

»Sorry, der Kuchen raubt einem echt die letzte Spucke«, sagte Harry, bevor er mit seinem Kaffee nachspülte. Gerade wollte er antworten, da kam seine Tochter zu ihm getrottet. Sie war gerade vier Jahre alt geworden. Und eh man sich's versah, hockten auch die beiden Jungs, Scorpius und Hugo am selben Tisch, der dadurch enorm an Lebendigkeit gewann. Die Frage, warum Harry hier saß, war plötzlich nicht mehr wichtig.

»Der Froschkönig!«, sagte Scorpius plötzlich.  
Draco fragte nach: »Was ist mit dem?«  
»Das nehmen wir! So verkleiden wir uns.«

Es ging auf, dachte Harry. Der Froschkönig. Das war jenes Märchen gewesen, das Harry Scorpius anonym zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

»Als was möchtest du dich verkleiden?« , fragte Draco seinen Sohn. Viel stand bei diesem Märchen nicht zur Auswahl, was Draco nutzte, um seinen Sohn ein wenig auf den Arm zu nehmen. »Willst du als Prinzessin gehen?«  
»Ich bin doch kein Mädchen!«, machte Scorpius seinem Vater erbost klar.  
»Dann als goldene Kugel?«  
Scorpius grinste: »Doch nicht als Kugel.«  
»Gehst du also doch als Brunnen?«  
Mit seiner kleinen Faust haute Scorpius nicht fest auf den Oberarm seines Vaters. »Wie soll man sich denn als Brunnen verkleiden?« Der Junge kugelte sich vor Lachen.

Als die beiden Malfoys so scherzhaft miteinander umgingen, erfuhr Harry das erste Mal, wie es war, eine andere Seite von Draco zu erleben. Das war eine Premiere, denn so hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen: freundlich, witzig und fürsorglich.

Scorpius kam endlich zu Wort: »Ich bin der Prinz! Der vom Ende. Ich will in weiß und gold angezogen sein. Wie in dem Buch gemalt. Und ich will so eine Kugel!«  
»Die Elfen werden sich morgen darum kümmern.«

Die Kinder waren hin und weg. Es würde übermorgen wahrscheinlich vor Prinzessinnen und Prinzen nur so wimmeln. Auf die Eltern war Harry erst mal gespannt. Würden sie alle mitmachen? Was er selber machen wollte, war schon längst klar.

Der Tag der Ankunft klang langsam aus. Die Kinder waren müde und die Eltern geschafft. Nur Harry, der allein unten in den Kerkern in seinem Zimmer saß und mit der Feder auf einem Stück Papier schrieb, war so voller Adrenalin, dass er kein Auge zutun konnte. Es würde klappen! Die Vorfreude war riesig.

Am nächsten Morgen fand Draco eine Notiz, die jemand ihm unter der Tür durchgeschoben hatte. Auf ihr stand: Um neun am Brunnen im Verbotenen Wald! Bring den Schnatz mit.

»Es gibt einen Brunnen im Verbotenen Wald?«, murmelte Draco zu sich selbst. Erst als er die Nachricht ein zweites Mal las, rutschte ihm das Herz in die Hose. Harry? Ein heimliches Treffen? Nun, ein Date war es sicher nicht – nicht um neun Uhr in der Frühe. Und wieso sollte Harry überhaupt Interesse an ihm haben? Obwohl … Es war schon auffällig gewesen, wie sich Harry gestern verhalten hatte. Allerdings ging Draco davon aus, dass Harry einfach nur nett sein wollte und er sich deshalb an seinen Tisch gesetzt hatte. Wollte er etwa Quidditch spielen? Die geforderte Revanche? Mit minus zwölf Grad Celsius war es Dracos Ansicht nach ein wenig kühl für den Besen. Er wollte keinesfalls mit dem Hintern am Nimbus festfrieren. War das überhaupt Harrys Handschrift? Die kannte Draco leider nicht besonders gut.

Beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle saß Draco wieder allein. Scorpius war bei James und Hugo. Niemand gesellte sich diesmal zu Draco, auch nicht Harry, der seiner Tochter ein Brötchen aufschnitt, das sie jedoch selbst mit Butter beschmierte. Vielleicht stammte die Nachricht von jemand anderem? Warum dann aber das Interesse an dem Schnatz? Neugierig blickte sich Draco in der Großen Halle um. Es war Blaise, der seine Aufmerksamkeit erweckte, denn der ehemalige Mitschüler rang sich ein Lächeln ab und nickte Draco zu. War er es? Was wollte Blaise?

Nach dem Essen gab Draco, wie alle Eltern, sein Kind in die Obhut der Elfen, die ein Kostüm schneidern würden. Anfangs sträubte sich Draco, doch auch von ihm wurde Maß genommen. Während sein Sohn beaufsichtigt mit den anderen Kindern spielte und sich Accessoires für das morgige Kostümfest aussuchte, packte sich Draco in seine wärmste Kleidung. Die Fellmütze mit den herunterklappbaren Ohrenwärmern durfte ebenso wenig fehlen, wie der lange Schal aus Kaschmir. Das Wichtigste war jedoch der Goldene Schnatz. Wie eine Kostbarkeit hatte Draco ihn all die Jahre in einem mit Samt ausgelegten Schmuckkästchen aufbewahrt. Der Ball würde ihm nicht davonfliegen, es sei denn, er würde ihn im Spiel an einen anderen Gegner verlieren. Draco nahm den Schnatz heraus und steckte ihn zusammen mit der mysteriösen Nachricht in seine Jackentasche.

Der Wind pfiff ihm um die mittlerweile taube Nase, die mit Sicherheit knallrot war. Durch den Altschnee hatte es länger gedauert als sonst, um zu Hagrids Hütte zu gelangen. Der Halbriese stand vor seinem Zuhause und zerlegte größere Baumstumpen in handliches Brennmaterial. Es sah aus, als würde er mit einem Messer durch Butter gehen, so leicht teilten sich die Scheite unter der Hand, die so groß wie ein Mülltonnendeckel war.

»Hagrid?«  
Der Halbriese blickte auf. »Ah, Mr. Malfoy. Einen schönen guten …«  
Ohne Umschweife kam Draco zur Sache. »Wo gibt es hier einen Brunnen?«  
»Der Brunnen ist seit vielen Jahren trock'n.«  
»Das wollte ich nicht wissen.«  
Hagrid schnaufte, woraufhin sein sichtbarer Atem vom Wind weggetragen wurde. Sein langer Arm hob sich und er zeigt ein eine bestimmte Richtung. »Dort entlang, 's ist nich' zu verfehlen.«

Ohne zu danken stapfte Draco weiter durch den Schnee. In seiner Tasche spielte er mit seinem Ball – mit dem goldenen, wohl bemerkt. Die Aufregung war groß. Wer wollte sich mit ihm treffen und vor allem warum? Da, am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, war tatsächlich ein steinerner Brunnen zu sehen. Seine Taschenuhr verriet ihm, dass er zehn Minuten zu früh war. Es war weit und breit niemand zu sehen. Man konnte lediglich das Geräusch vom Holzhacken hören.

In seiner Tasche ruckelte es plötzlich. Hatte sich der Schnatz bewegt? Das sollte er normalerweise nicht. Aktiv wurde er nur in einem Spiel und dennoch … Es zuckte nochmals. Durch seinen Handschuh konnte Draco nichts fühlen, also zog er ihn aus und griff wieder in seine Jackentasche. Das Gold war nur im ersten Moment kalt, denn es nahm schnell die Temperatur seiner Finger an, mit denen er den Ball drehte und wendete und dabei betrachtete, als hätte er noch nie einen Goldenen Schnatz gesehen. Diesen Ball hatte er Potter in einem fairen Kampf abgenommen. Von dieser Erinnerung würde er noch lange zehren. Lachend warf er den Schnatz in die Höhe und da passierte es. Womöglich war es ein Windstoß. Der goldene Ball verfehlte seine Hand und kam auf dem steinernen Rand des Brunnens auf. Draco wollte danach greifen, aber da war es schon geschehen: Der Goldene Schnatz kullerte über den Rand und fiel in das schwarze Loch. Ganz unten hörte man ein dumpf feuchtes Platsch.

»Verdammt!« Auf der Stelle zog Draco seinen Zauberstab. Wie peinlich wäre es für ihn, wenn Harry, Blaise oder wer auch immer gerade in dem Moment auftauchen würde und Draco zugeben musste, dass ihm der Schnatz in den Brunnen gefallen war. »Accio meinen Schnatz!« Diesen Zauberspruch richtete Draco auf die Öffnung im Brunnen, doch kaum war er gesagt, bebten die Steine und ein blauer Lichtschein schoss von unten empor und haute Draco kurzerhand von den Füßen. Er landete einen Meter weiter mit dem Rücken im Schnee. Irgendjemand musste diesen Brunnen mit einem Abwehrzauber geschützt haben. Nur war ihm nicht klar, warum.

Er klopfte den Schnee von seiner Jacke und murmelte dabei unablässig: »Verdammt, verdammt, ver…« Ein lautes Platschen ließ Draco innehalten. Ein Frosch? Um diese Jahreszeit? Dieses grüne Ding saß auf dem Rand des Brunnens und glotzte ihn mit schwarzen Kulleraugen an. »Trevor?«, sagte Draco zu sich selbst. »Nein, der müsste ja steinalt sein.« Wieder begab sich Draco zum Brunnen. »Weg mit dir, du ekliges Getier.« In seiner Verzweiflung sprach Draco einen Lumos und beugte sich so weit hinunter, wie er nur konnte, doch es war rein gar nichts zu sehen. Kein Goldener Schnatz, ja, nicht einmal ein Boden.  
»Suchst du dein Spielzeug?«  
Erschrocken fuhr Draco herum, den Zauberstab schützend vor sich gehalten. Nirgends war jemand zu sehen. »Wer ist da? Zeig dich!«  
»Ich verstecke mich doch gar nicht«, sagte dieselbe, näselnde Stimme. Draco folgte seinem Gehör, doch das schien sich zu irren. Der Frosch konnte unmöglich gesprochen haben. Jemand erlaubte sich bestimmt einen Scherz. »Ich kann dir einen runterholen. Ich meine hochholen, die Kugel, meine ich.«  
Draco kam dem Wasserpatscher näher und beäugte ihn skeptisch. »Hast du gesprochen?«  
»Nicht nur das. Ich habe dir ein Angebot gemacht. Er steht … Äh, es steht noch. Ich hole ihn dir …«  
»Rauf, runter …« Draco winkte verwundert ab. »Frösche können nicht reden, deswegen rede ich nicht mit dir.«  
»Dann gehört sie mir? Danke vielmals, der Herr.«  
Wütend blaffte Draco den Frosch an: »Nein, der Schnatz gehört dir nicht! Es ist meiner.«  
»Er liegt aber da unten bei mir. Das Ding wäre mir fast auf den Kopf gefallen. Aber ich bin so nett und werde keine Anzeige erstatten.«  
»Wegen was auch? Es ist nichts passiert. Ich will meinen Ball wiederhaben.«  
»Das hatte ich angeboten, aber der Herr spricht ja nicht mit Fröschen, ergo kann ich ihm kein Angebot unterbreiten.«

Das war das erste und wahrscheinlich auch das letzte Mal, dass Draco in ein Streitgespräch mit einem Frosch verwickelt war. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. In der magischen Fauna gab es keine natürlich vorkommenden, sprechenden Frösche – Gemälde ja, Hüte auch, aber vermaledeit noch mal keine Frösche!

»Meine Familie lebt in der 25.000sten Generation hier in diesem wunderschönen Brunnen und …«  
»Du glaubst, das interessiert mich?«, fragte Draco erbost.  
»Ich wollte nur freundlich sein und etwas Konversation betreiben, aber das ist offensichtlich nicht erwünscht«, erwiderte der Frosch beleidigt. »Dafür hole ich die Kugel nur unter einer Bedingung herauf.«  
»Jetzt reicht's! Ich werde keinen Deal mit so einer Kröte …«  
»Frosch! Hast du nie ein Biologie-Buch in die Hand genommen? Meine Haut ist viel glatter als die von einem … Hey, wo gehst du hin?«  
»Ich hole Hilfe. Die Direktorin wird sicher wissen, wie ich den Schnatz raufholen kann.«  
»Der wird nachher nur nicht mehr da sein«, drohte der Frosch. Draco blieb stehen und drehte sich um. »Ich werde ihn wegschaffen«, setzte das Tier noch oben drauf.  
»Das wagst du ni…«  
»Provozier mich weiter und du wirst sehen, wo es enden wird.«

Draco blickte dem Frosch in die Augen, doch in ihnen konnte er rein gar nichts erkennen. Vielleicht war es nur ein Scherz? Kannte er jemanden, dessen Animagus-Form ein Frosch war? Nein, und das war auch besser so. Er müsste dem Frosch lediglich zustimmen und er hätte seinen Schnatz wieder. Dann würde bestimmt Harry hinter einem Baum hervorspringen und sich darüber amüsieren, denn das Ganze hier konnte nicht echt sein. Es erinnerte ihn zu sehr an …

»Ah, jetzt ist alles klar!«, sagte Draco, als er glaubte, den Durchblick zu haben. »Nun gut, sag, was willst du haben? Ich bin reich. Willst du in Galleonen schwimmen? Oder magst du hübsche Kleidung?« Draco strich über seinen Pelzkragen. »Edelsteine, Perlen oder schwarzmagische Sammlerstücke?«  
»Aber sowas ist doch verboten!«  
»Äh«, fast verplappert, »also was soll es sein?«  
»Nichts von alledem. Ich will kein Geld, keine Edelsteine, keine teure Kleidung – Übrigens: Die armen Tiere, die dafür draufgehen mussten! Schäm dich!« Der Frosch dachte einen Augenblick lang nach. »Ich will, dass du mich lieb hast! Ich will dein Geselle und Spielkamerad sein, an deinem Tisch neben dir sitzen und von deinem Teller essen, aus deinem Glas trinken und in deinem Bett schlafen. Versprich mir das alles und ich hole dir einen … Na, du weißt schon.«  
»Von mir aus«, bestätigte Draco den Handel, ohne sich über Konsequenzen Gedanken zu machen.

Der Frosch drehte sich um und sprang in das schwarze Loch. Unten hörte man ein lautes Platschen, dann ein »Au!«. Draco schaute auf die Uhr. Es war bereits 9:15 Uhr. Bisher war niemand sonst aufgetaucht. Wenige Minuten später war der Frosch wieder oben angelangt.

»Und wo ist jetzt der Ball?« Auf Dracos Frage hin öffnete der Frosch das breite Maul und der goldene Schnatz kam herausgerollt. »Bei Merlin, das ist ja eklig!« Mit einem Taschentuch nahm Draco den Ball, den er nachher erst einmal unter fließendem Wasser säubern wollte. »Bis dann, Froschschenkel.«  
»Warte! Nimm mich mit, ich kann nicht so schnell hüpfen.«  
»Das war nicht unser Deal.« Draco stapfte von dannen.  
»Hey, ich erfriere ja, bevor ich im Schloss ankomme! Warte auf mich, steck mich in deine …« Draco war bereits außer Hörweite. »Was für ein Mistkerl!«

In Hogwarts setzte sich Draco ausnahmsweise an den Gryffindortisch, denn dort wärmte er sich am offenen Feuer des Kamins, der sich hier befand. Langsam taute er wieder auf, während er überlegte, wer ihm diesen dummen Streich gespielt haben könnte. Vor allem zu welchem Zweck? Als es zum Mittag hin voller wurde, blieb Draco einfach an dem Platz sitzen. Verschiedenste Gryffindors nahmen um ihn herum Platz. Ginny setzte sich direkt neben ihn und begann ein lockeres Gespräch, wofür er ein wenig dankbar war, denn endlich sah sein Sohn mit eigenen Augen, dass es durchaus Leute gab, die sich freiwillig mit ihm unterhalten wollten, auch wenn er das gerade bei der Weasley nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Sie war nett zu ihm. Vielleicht, weil sie – wie jeder andere nun auch – wusste, dass seine Frau ihn betrog.

Als die Tische sich füllten, fehlten Harry, sein Sohn James, Ron und Blaise. Hatten die keinen Hunger? Draco schaute sich um. Ungefähr ein Drittel aller Gäste war zum Mittagessen gar nicht anwesend. Es war unmöglich, auf diese Weise den Übeltäter …

»Malfoy«, sagte plötzlich eine tiefe, brummige Stimme. Hagrid stand am Tisch der Gryffindors. Da der Mann so riesig war, zog er leider Gottes jeden Blick auf sich und somit auch auf Draco. »Ich habe da etwas für Sie.« Aus seiner Manteltasche zog Hagrid ein voluminöses Taschentuch, das er in einer Handfläche hielt, während er es mit der anderen öffnete.  
»Quak!« Der Frosch hüpfte von Hagrids Hand auf den Tisch und landete auf Dracos Löffel, der daraufhin in weitem Bogen davonflog. Weit, weit hinten schepperte es, doch niemand kümmerte sich darum, denn alle wollten wissen, was es mit dem Tier auf sich hatte.  
Neville war völlig aus dem Häuschen. »Hey, du hast auch eine Kröte? Finde ich klasse!«  
»Ich bin ein Frosch«, korrigierte der Frosch. In der Großen Halle war es totenstill. Nicht einmal Neville konnte noch ein Wort herausbringen.  
»Warum spricht er?«, wollte Ginny wissen.  
»Warum sprichst du über mich und nicht mit mir?«, fragte der Frosch sie. Schwerfällig drehte sich die Amphibie auf dem Tisch, bis sie Draco erblickte. »Ah, da bist du ja! Ich erwarte, dass du dein Versprechen einhältst.«  
Scorpius drängelte sich bis zu seinem Vater vor und fragte: »Was meint der?«  
Das Herz hämmerte ihm bis zum Hals. Draco war nicht in der Lage, ein Wort herauszubringen und so erklärte der Frosch: »Dein Vater verlor seinen Schnatz. Er ist in den Brunnen gefallen. Ich habe ihm den Ball zurückgegeben und dafür versprach dein Vater mir, mich wie einen Freund zu …«  
Jetzt hatte Draco seine Stimme wiedergefunden, die er gleich dazu nutzte, dem Frosch übers Maul zu fahren: »Das ist doch alles nur ein schlechter Scherz! Du bist irgendjemand, der mir eins auswischen will! Wahrscheinlich Potter!«  
Neville erhob Einspruch: »Nein, es ist nicht Harry.«

Mit einem Nicken deutete Neville in eine bestimmte Richtung. Dort, ganz hinten am Gryffindortisch, stand Harry Potter und verfolgte das Treiben genauso aufmerksam wie alle anderen. Drei Personen weiter befand sich Blaise. Aber wer sonst …? Draco wurde ganz bleich um die Nase.

Um zu sehen, warum es so einen Aufruhr gab, hatte sich Professor McGonagall in die Runde gesellt. Sie hatte alles beobachtet und nahm sich heraus, eine Empfehlung auszusprechen. »Lösen Sie Ihr Versprechen besser ein, junger Mann, und seien Sie damit ein Vorbild«, mahnte die Direktorin, und obwohl Draco kein Schüler mehr war, hatten ihre Worte noch genauso viel Gewicht wie damals. Als Draco sich umsah, schaute er in die Gesichter der ehemaligen Mitschüler. Viele rümpften die Nase. Aus einigen Gesichtsausdrücken konnte er ablesen, dass sie ihm nicht zutrauten, sein Versprechen zu halten. Er war ein Slytherin, ein ehemaliger Todesser. Das Wort von Leuten seiner Sorte war in ihren Augen nichts wert.

Wenn Draco nicht wollte, musste gar nichts tun. Er war zu nichts verpflichtet. Schon seinem Vater war es egal gewesen, was andere von ihm dachten. Ein Malfoy tat, was er tun wollte und Draco wollte ganz bestimmt nicht seine Zeit mit einem Frosch verbringen. Dann fiel Dracos Blick auf Scorpius, der den Frosch mit genau denselben funkelnden Augen ansah, die er hatte, wenn er ihm das Märchen vorlas. Seinen Sohn durfte er nicht enttäuschen. Außerdem war es an der Zeit, allen anderen zu beweisen, dass man ihm durchaus trauen konnte.

»Von mir aus«, sagte Draco überraschend ruhig. »Ich gebe dir was von meinem Teller ab, aber du wirst nicht von ihm essen. Das finde ich unhygienisch. Ich lasse nicht mal meine Frau von meinem Teller essen.«  
Eine gesichtslose Stimme scherzte: »Die nascht doch sowieso längst von einem fremden Teller.«

Mit ihm durften sie machen, was sie wollten, aber sein Sohn musste das nun wirklich nicht mit anhören.

»Komm, Scorpius, wir essen in unserem Zimmer.« Draco füllte seinen Teller und wollte schon gehen, da quakte der Frosch. Der Hinweis war unmissverständlich. Draco machte kehrt und nahm zögerlich den Frosch auf die Hand.

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker fragte Scorpius das Tier aufgeregt: »Bist du ein Prinz?«  
Der Frosch konterte: »Bist du neugierig?«  
»Heißt das ja?«  
»Das heißt nichts.«  
In das Gespräch mischte sich Draco ein, denn er zischte sauer: »Lass meinen Sohn aus dem Spiel, wer immer du auch bist.«

Sein Versprechen löste Draco ein, indem er dem Frosch etwas von seinem Mittagessen abgab. Die Konversation lief schleppend. Was sagte man in so einem Moment auch? »Na, gehen die Kaulquappen schon ins Kinderplanschbecken?« Wohl kaum …

Wie konnte so ein kleines Tier so laut schmatzen? Scorpius ließ sich davon anstiften, es dem Frosch gleichzumachen. Draco war das zu viel.

»Tischmanieren, junger Mann! Ich habe dir nicht beigebracht, so geräuschvoll zu essen. Still und zurückhaltend, nicht anders«, schimpfte Draco viel zu hart.  
»Aber der Frosch …«  
»Das ist nur ein Tier! Frösche haben keine Manieren bei Tisch, ganz im Gegenteil: In manchen Ländern kommen sie sogar auf den Tisch!«

Scorpius war der Appetit vergangen. Er ließ die Gabel auf dem Teller liegen, blickte auf seinen Schoß und aß nichts mehr, doch er traute sich auch nicht zu fragen, ob er aufstehen dürfte. Der Frosch war so frech und gestattete es ihm.

Wütend richtete Draco das Wort an das Tier: »Ich mache bei deinem blöden Spiel mit, aber halte dich aus meiner Erziehung raus! Lass meinen Jungen in Frieden, sonst wirst du mich mal richtig kennenlernen.«  
»Das ist es, was mir vorschwebt«, sagte der Frosch, der von Dracos drohenden Worten unbeeindruckt blieb.  
»Was schwebt dir vor?«  
»Dich kennenzulernen. Und nun gibt mir etwas Kürbissaft aus deinem Glas.«  
»Das ist Wein.«  
»Auch gut. Was machst du nach dem Essen?«, fragte der Frosch neugierig.  
»Ich gehe mit Scorpius zur Anprobe.«  
»Au fein, nimm mich mit!«

Leider kam Draco nicht drumherum. Er hatte versprochen, dem Frosch ein Geselle zu sein und dazu zählte, dass er ihn zu solchen Gelegenheiten mitnehmen musste. Freunde machten solche Dinge gemeinsam. Innig hoffte er, dass sein Vater niemals davon erfahren würde, aber vorhin, als er beim Essen aus dem Fenster geschaut hatte, waren ihm einige Vögel der Schuleulerei aufgefallen. Der ein oder andere hatte längst einen Brief nach Hause geschickt und mit Sicherheit waren auch welche darunter, die von den neusten Peinlichkeiten in Sachen Malfoy berichteten.

Den Frosch hatte Draco in seine Jackentasche gesteckt. Auf dem Weg zu den Elfen hörte er aus der Tasche die näselnde Stimme des Frosches: »Hier drin ist ein Bonbon. Darf ich den essen?«

Scorpius als kleiner Prinz in weißen und goldenen Stoffen gehüllt war eine wahre Augenweide. Malfoys waren dazu geboren, Prinzen zu sein. Auch Draco stand das eigene Kostüm sehr gut, säße da nicht dieser hässliche, grüne Frosch auf seiner Schulter. Wenn er schon etwas auf der Schulter tragen müsste, wäre ein bunt gefiederter Fwooper ein schöner Anblick. Die Anprobe der Kostüme war schnell vorüber. Länger als notwendig wollte sich Draco nicht in Gesellschaft des Frosches sehen lassen.

Am Tag des Kostümfestes für die Kinder stand Draco vor dem Spiegel in seinem Zimmer und prüfte, ob alles gut saß. Ja, er sah gut aus. Sein Sohnemann trug beinahe das gleiche Kostüm, nur mit Krönchen auf dem Haupt, dafür ohne Frosch auf der Schulter.

»Wie lange soll das noch so weitergehen?«, fragte Draco verzweifelt, als er sich den goldenen Umhang umwarf, der sehr an Gilderoy Lockhart erinnerte.  
Der Frosch erwiderte: »Mein Ziel ist: Freunde bis in alle Ewigkeit.«  
»Ich bin verloren …«

Draco schloss die Augen und seufzte. Irgendwann würde er das Vieh loswerden, spätestens zur Abreise. Sein Vater konnte ihn so viel drängen, wie er wollte, Draco würde nie wieder an einem Klassentreffen teilnehmen. Vielleicht, so vermutete er zwischenzeitlich, war das genau das Ziel dieses üblen Scherzes. Es war die versteckte Mitteilung, dass Draco nicht willkommen war. Ob Harry dahintersteckte? Eigentlich konnte er sich das nicht vorstellen.

Das Kostümfest für die Kinder begann pünktlich um 14 Uhr. Die Große Halle war ähnlich hergerichtet, wie damals zum Trimagischen Turnier. Einzig die Dekoration und die Musik waren kindgerechter gestaltet. Wie Draco es vermutet hatte, war die Halle voll mit Prinzen und Prinzessinnen. Vereinzelt sah man aber auch Feen, Nixen, Trolle und Wichte, einen Schwan, ein paar Raben, einen Kater mit Stiefeln, einen Jungen mit einer goldenen Gans im Arm und hier und da einen Räuber oder Piraten. Auch die Eltern waren fantastisch hergerichtet, doch keiner stahl den Kindern die Show. Scorpius stürzte sich in die Menge und überreichte Rose, die in seinem Alter sein musste und als Prinzessin verkleidet war, seine goldene Kugel. Draco hoffte, dass dies keine verfrühte Verlobung darstellen sollte. Das fehlte noch, einen Weasley in die Familie einheiraten zu lassen. Draco nahm an einem Tisch in der Ecke Platz, fernab von dem ganzen Treiben, aber seinen Sohn konnte er noch im Auge behalten. Den Frosch setzte er auf dem Tisch ab.

Vor Draco erschien auf dem leeren Tisch aus dem Nichts ein Glas und verschiedene Karaffen mit Getränken. Tees, Säfte, Milch …

»Ich glaub, ich spinne«, meckerte Draco ins Leere. »Elf!« Auf der Stelle erschien ein Hauself aus der Küche. »Ich will Wein haben, so einen wie zum Mittag.«  
»Aber …«  
»Kein Aber. Wein!«

Nachdem der Elf verschwunden war, materialisierten sich auf dem Tisch auf magische Weise auch Weinkaraffen – rot und weiß. Draco griff zu und schenke sich ein. Immer wieder prüfte er, wer von den anderen Gästen fehlte, doch das war unmöglich auszumachen. Die Leute verließen den Raum, kamen wieder herein, gingen wieder hinaus. Hin und her. Dort war Potter! War es Potter? Das war jetzt sowieso egal. Wie sollte er noch mit Potter anbändeln, wenn ein Anstandsfrosch ein Auge auf ihn hatte?

Glas für Glas leerte sich die erste Karaffe Wein, die sich nach wenigen Minuten von allein wieder füllte. Draco schenkte sich erneut etwas ein, bis es dem Frosch zu viel wurde.

»Meinst du nicht, du hattest genug?«, quakte der Frosch.  
»Wie? Zählst du jetzt etwa schon meine Drinks?«  
»So weit kann ich gar nicht zählen.« Der Frosch schnaufte – wie auch immer er das ohne Nase hinbekam. »Was machst du so? Ich meine beruflich.«  
»Ich verkaufe …«, säuselte Draco.  
»Was verkaufst du?«  
»Geld! Ich gebe Kredite. Und was machst du so?« Hatte er die Frage eben tatsächlich einem Frosch gestellt?  
»Ich spende viel.«  
»Was spendest du? Froscheier?« Durch den Alkohol musste Draco grunzend lachen. Der Frosch war so höflich und wartete, bis Draco sich wieder im Griff hatte.  
»Ich spende natürlich Geld, und zwar an einen bekannten Stift.«  
»Lass mich raten: den Bleistift?« Wieder lachte Draco über seinen eigenen, hohlen Witz, aber das hatten Angetrunkene nun mal so an sich. Der Frosch übte sich in Geduld.  
»Außerdem bin ich Kurator einer großen Hilfsorganisation.« Der Frosch beäugte Draco von oben bis … kurz unter die Brust, denn mehr konnte er von dem Sitzenden nicht sehen. »Wenn ich mir dich so ansehe, überlege ich ernsthaft, einen Gnadenhof für gescheiterte Slytherins zu eröffnen.«  
»Pass auf, was du sagst!«, drohte Draco lallend. Der Frosch merkte, dass er fast zu weit gegangen war, da fand er sich bereits in Dracos Hand wieder. Draco führte das Tier dicht an sein Gesicht. Fliehen konnte der Frosch nicht, also versuchte er es mit Humor.  
»Hey, du willst mich doch nicht etwa lecken, oder? Ich bin keiner von _denen_ … Von mir wird man nicht high.« Der Frosch wurde wieder auf dem Tisch abgesetzt. »Schwamm drüber. Gib mir von deinem Wein.«  
»Hier«, Draco schenkte ein wenig Wein auf eine Untertasse. Die lange Zunge des Frosches schoss aus dem Maul hervor und klebte an einer kleinen Blumenvase fest.  
»Tut mir leid«, sagte der Frosch, nachdem er die Zunge wieder eingefahren hatte. »Ich bin wohl etwas aus der Übung.«  
»Auf dein Wohl, Unbekannter«, lallte Draco und prostete dem Frosch zu. Nach einem großen Schluck stellte Draco das Glas auf den Tisch und rülpste.  
»Mein lieber Scholli, sturzbetrunken und keine Angst, es zu zeigen. Solche Kerle sind ganz nach meinem Geschmack!«, kommentierte der Frosch den Fauxpas des Reinblüters.  
»Wie lange muss ich mir deinen Sprachdurchfall noch antun?«, wollte Draco wissen. »Selbst mit Alkohol bist du schwer zu ertragen.«

Wie Draco in die Kerker gelangt war, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Er wusste nur, dass er gegen 18:45 Uhr in seinem Bett aufwachte. Auf dem durch eine kleine Petroleum-Lampe erhellten Nachttisch sah er neben dem Wecker noch ein Fläschchen. Ein Trank gegen einen Kater. Den benötigte er jetzt dringend, bevor sein Magen sich umdrehen würde. Mit zwei großen Schlucken hatte Draco das Fläschchen geleert. Er atmete tief durch und ließ sich zurück aufs Kopfkissen fallen. Was für einen Blödsinn er doch geträumt hatte!

Eine näselnde Stimme fragte völlig unerwartet. »Na, geht's wieder?«  
Erschrocken fuhr Draco zusammen, bis er den Frosch neben sich auf dem anderen Kopfkissen bemerkte. »Verschwinde!«, rief Draco angewidert.  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Scorpius, noch immer im Prinzenkostüm, kam ins Schlafzimmer herein: »Vater?«  
Der Frosch wagte zu sagen. »Geh wieder ins Wohnzimmer, Junge. Es ist alles in Ordnung.«  
»Du …«, knurrte Draco angriffslustig. »Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst meinen Sohn in Ruhe lassen.« Draco griff zu.  
»Das ist zu eng!«, rief der Frosch.

Unbemerkt von Draco drängelten sich noch andere Kinder durch die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, gefolgt von Hermine und Ginny, die beide so perplex waren, dass sie nicht sagen konnten.

Ein Rotschopf war derjenige, der die Situation als ernst einstufte. Ron erhob die Stimme: »Du erwürgst ihn! Lass ihn los!«  
Angewidert ließ Draco den Frosch auf die Matratze fallen. »Was soll das? Warum seid ihr alle hier? Verschwindet!«  
»Reg dich ab, Malfoy. Wir haben dich hergebracht. Madam Pomfrey hat dir einen Trank … Ah, den hast du schon genommen«, sagte Ron, als er die entkorkte Flasche sah. Etwas zorniger fügte er hinzu: »Gut, dann müsstet du ja nüchtern sein und bei vollem Bewusstsein begreifen können, was hier los ist.«  
»Mir gefällt dein Ton nicht, Wiesel!«  
»Wir haben dir geholfen, du Trottel, weil du der Meinung warst, dich dem Suff hingeben zu müssen.«  
»Raus!«, befahl Draco mit leiser Stimme. Ginny sammelte die Kinder zusammen, auch Scorpius, während Hermine versuchte, Ron zum Gehen zu bewegen. »Ich sagte: raus!«  
»Damit du ihn heimlich umbringen kannst?«, giftete Ron zurück.  
Zornig blickte Draco zum Frosch hinunter. »Du auch: raus! Und zwar sofort!«  
Der Frosch hatte scheinbar Nerven aus Stahl, denn er forderte: »Erst, wenn du mir einen Kuss gegeben hast. So endet es doch, oder?«  
»Du willst, dass es endet?« Abermals nahm Draco den Frosch in die Hand. Wie das Märchen zu enden hatte, wusste er nur zu gut. Er hatte in den letzten Wochen kaum eine andere Gutenachtgeschichte vorgelesen. »Das kannst du haben!«

Mit Wucht warf Draco den Frosch gegen die Wand. In diesem Moment ertönte ein lauter Knall und nicht der Frosch, sondern ein nackter Harry Potter fiel von der Wand zu Boden. Er hielt sich die Nase. Draco war schockiert. Harry? Ein übler Scherz. Was für eine schmerzhafte Erfahrung … Dracos Unterlippe zitterte.

Es war kaum zu vernehmen, als Draco sagte: »Raus …« Mit ausgestrecktem Arm zeigte er zur Tür und blickte dabei Harry an. »Raus, raus …«  
»Draco, hör mir doch zu«, begann Harry hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu sagen. Die Nase blutete stark. Ein herumliegendes Unterhemd presste er gegen sein Gesicht.

Endlich hatte Hermine es geschafft, Ron zum Gehen zu bewegen, obwohl der sichtlich Angst um seinen Freund hatte. Hermine schloss die Tür, sodass Harry und Draco einen Moment allein sein konnten.

»Ich habe nichts Böses im Schilde geführt, Draco, das musst du mir einfach glauben«, bat Harry. Sein Gegenüber würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Im Schein der Petroleum-Lampe konnte Harry Dracos Augen glitzern sehen.  
»Du bist zu weit gegangen«, hörte Harry ihn enttäuscht flüstern.  
»Lass es mich wieder gutmachen.«  
Langsam schüttelte Draco den Kopf. »Du bist über die Stränge geschlagen.«  
Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr, und seine Nase schmerzte, doch jetzt zu gehen könnte bedeuten, nie wieder mit Draco ein Wort zu wechseln. »Es fing doch aber so lustig an!«  
»Lustig? Der ganze Jahrgang macht sich darüber lustig, dass meine Frau die Untreue als Hobby entdeckt hat und du findest das lustig?«  
»Das …« Harry war völlig verdattert. »Das ist doch aber nicht auf meinem Mist …«  
»Und war es lustig«, unterbrach Draco ihn mit immer lauter werdender Stimme, »über mich zu lachen, während ihr mich prüft, um zu sehen, ob ich Versprechen halten kann?«  
Mittlerweile bekam Harry es mit der Angst zu tun. Alles lief so verdammt schief. »Das verstehst du völlig falsch!«  
»Sag du mir nicht«, jetzt brüllte Draco, »was ich falsch verstehe und was nicht!«  
»Wenn du doch aber so danebenliegst!« Mit wenigen Schritten war Harry bei Draco und setzte sich der realen Gefahr aus, eine runtergehauen zu bekommen. »Wenn ich jetzt in diesem Moment nicht solche Schmerzen hätte und alles mit meinem Blut vollsauen würde, weiß du, was ich dann machen würde?« Harry wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern fiel gleich mit der Tür ins Haus. »Ich würde dich aufs Bett schmeißen!«

Da, es war raus. Damit hatte sich Harry verwundbar gemacht. Es lag an Draco, mit der Situation angemessen umzugehen, doch er konnte den Moment auch genauso gut nutzen, um Harry tief zu verletzten. Diese Chance hatte Harry ihm absichtlich gegeben.

Es hatte etwas gedauert, aber endlich war eine Regung in Dracos Gesicht zu erkennen. Zudem blickte der Slytherin ihm auch wieder in die Augen. Erst jetzt konnte Harry erkennen, wie verletzt Draco tatsächlich war. Nicht nur wegen des kleinen Streichs, sondern wegen allem. Die Freunde, die sich von ihm abgewendet hatten, die Ehefrau, die ihn betrog, die Menschen, die sich über sein Leid amüsierten. Draco hatte nur noch seinen Sohn und dann musste ausgerechnet ein Frosch kommen, der ihm da auch noch ins Handwerk pfuschen wollte. Das Schöne aber war, dass Draco bis jetzt nicht ein bisschen von dem angewidert war, was Harry eben gesagt hatte.

»Draco, das Einzige, das du mir wirklich vorwerfen kannst, ist, dass ich miserabel plane. Es sollte nett enden, mit vielen schönen Erinnerungen und einer Freundschaft oder …«  
»Freunde bis in alle Ewigkeit?«, wiederholte Draco mit einem spottenden Unterton.  
»Was ich als Frosch gesagt habe, war nicht nur dahergeredet. Ich wollte dich kennenlernen. Das will ich immer noch.«  
Draco musste tief durchatmen. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er glauben konnte – oder wem. »Aber warum?«  
»Sag mal, hast du das letzte Klassentreffen vergessen? Wir haben uns doch super verstanden. Mir hat das so gut gefallen … Ich wollte einfach mehr!«

War Dracos Empfinden wirklich so anders als Harrys? Trog ihn die Erinnerung? Das letzte Treffen hatte ihm durchaus Freude bereitet, hatte sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Die Momente, in denen Draco eine schäkernde Doppeldeutigkeit mit frivolem Hintergrund erkannt haben wollte, hatte er jedoch schlichtweg als Missverständnis seinerseits abgetan. Wie war das vor fünf Jahren gewesen? Harry hatte so etwas gesagt wie »In Ordnung, Malfoy. Dann lass uns mal sehen, wer den Besen zwischen den Beinen besser führen kann.« und einmal »Ich kann nicht nur Schnatze mit dem Mund fangen.«

Draco wurde sich darüber klar, dass all das von Harry tatsächlich als Flirt gedacht gewesen war.

Einige Dinge verstand Draco dennoch nicht, mal davon abgesehen, dass der Held der magischen Welt unbedingt engeren Kontakt mit seinem ehemaligen Widersacher haben wollte.

»Wenn du der Frosch warst, warum habe ich dich dann in der Großen Halle gesehen?«, warf Draco als Frage in den Raum.  
»Das war Ron – Vielsafttrank. Ich gebe zu, ich wollte einen möglichen Verdacht von mir abwenden, sonst wären wir anders miteinander umgegangen, wärst du dir sicher gewesen, dass ich es bin.«  
»Trotzdem …« Draco schüttelte den Kopf. »So viel Mühe?«  
»Lass es mich erklären, aber bitte erst, nachdem ich Madam Pomfrey einen Besuch abgestattet habe.« Harry warf sich ein Laken um und ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber zuvor noch einmal zu Draco: »Versprich mir, dass du nicht einfach abfährst.«  
»Ich verspreche nichts«, entgegnete Draco, doch es klang so, als würde er nicht mit dem Gedanken spielen, Hogwarts zu verlassen.

Hermine begleitete Harry, der sich erst einmal etwas Anständiges angezogen hatte, zur Krankenstation. Madam Pomfrey schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, als sie Harry mit dem blutgetränkten Tuch sah.

»Bei Merlin, ich dachte, diese Zeiten sind vorbei. Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert, Mr. Potter?« Nach einem Wutsch mit ihrem Stab hatte sie die Antwort. »Eine gebrochene Nase! Und ganz ohne Quidditch. Wie haben Sie das nur angestellt?«  
»Ich habe mir was einfallen lassen, weil ich dachte, Sie würden sich freuen mich zu sehen«, flunkerte Harry.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Draco seinen ungebetenen Gästen auf höfliche Art die Tür gewiesen. Gerade Harrys Ex-Frau musste ihn noch leise fragen, ob alles in Ordnung wäre und ob sie noch einen Moment bleiben dürfte, doch er hatte verneint. Scorpius verabschiedete sich von seinen neuen Freunden und schloss die Tür, schaute dann seinen Vater an.

»Komm her«, bat Draco mit milder Stimme. Sein Sohn setzte sich zum ihm auf das Sofa. »Ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen. Und ich muss erklären, warum …«  
»Du musst nichts erklären, Vater. Das hat die Rothaarige schon gemacht. Ich versteh's«, sagte Scorpius in einem ungewöhnlich erwachsenen Tonfall, der verriet, dass der Junge zumindest glaubte, die Zusammenhänge zu verstehen.  
»Ich habe mich heute trotzdem daneben benommen«, gestand Draco. Sich auf einer Party zu betrinken und von Dritten ins eigene Bett gehievt zu werden, das kam durchaus schon mal vor. Sich aber auf einer Kinderfeier die Kante zu geben, das war selbst für einen Malfoy eine neue, unterste Grenze des guten Geschmacks.  
»Ich weiß ja, warum es dir schlecht geht«, behauptete Scorpius.  
Darüber war Draco erstaunt. »Ach ja?«  
Sein Sohn nickte, bevor er seinen Vater ansah und mit großen Augen fragte: »Mit Mama ist es aus, oder? Sie wird gehen.«

Diese Tatsache aus dem Mund seines sechsjährigen Sohnes zu hören machte die Eheprobleme mit einem Male so real. Draco schossen die Tränen in die Augen. Sein Sohn hatte die Situation besser und schneller begriffen als er selbst. Er nickte sanft.

»Ja, ich glaube schon«, gab Draco zu.

Weil sein Vater so traurig war, beugte sich Scorpius zu ihm und umarmte ihn, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht allein war. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben war es Draco nicht unangenehm zu weinen. Es war erleichternd, hatte geradezu eine heilende Wirkung. Wenn seine Ehe den Bach runterging, war es sein gutes Recht, ein paar Tränen darüber zu verlieren, denn völlig kalt ließ es ihn nicht. Es war sein eigener Sohn, der mit der mit ihm weinte, und deswegen brauchte er sich nicht zu schämen.

* * *

.

**Epilog**

Harry und Draco hatten die letzten Tage des Aufenthalts in Hogwarts dazu genutzt, sich einmal richtig auszusprechen. Natürlich waren sie nicht immer einer Meinung. Genaugenommen war es sogar recht selten der Fall, aber man fand mehr und mehr Ansichten, die zumindest kompatibel miteinander waren.

Am Tag vor der Abfahrt hatten sich Draco und Harry den alten Quidditch-Platz angesehen, auf dem man im Moment Schlittschuh fahren könnte, so dick und eisig lag der Schnee auf ihm. Als die Kälte ihnen unter die dicken Wintersachen kroch, machten sie einen Abstecher zu den Duschen, die unterirdisch lagen. Bald konnten sie nicht mehr voneinander lassen, denn der Abschied kam immer näher. Die beiden küssten sich innig. Dracos so lang unterdrückte Vorliebe brachte ihn dazu, unüberlegt eine Hand an Harrys Schritt zu legen. Harry schreckte auf.

»Wir sind erwachsen …«, sagte Harry außer Atem. »Wir sollten uns entsprechend verhalten.« Um seiner Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen, nahm er Dracos Hand und entfernte sie von seiner Hose.  
»Erwachsen? Du meinst, wir sollten unserer sexuellen Erregung nicht nachgeben?«  
Harry seufzte. »Gott, wenn du so redest, macht mich das ganz …«  
»Ganz was?«  
»… wuschig!«  
»Wuschig? Was ist das für ein Wort?«  
»Damit meine ich geil. Brünstig, spitz … Spitz wie Lumpi!«  
»Geil habe ich noch verstanden, aber wer ist Lumpi?«, scherzte Draco.  
»Wir sollten es langsam angehen lassen und unserer Lust nicht einfach nachgeben.«

Die Tür öffnete sich. Einer der Hufflepuffs, an dessen Name Harry sich nicht mehr erinnerte, kam herein und zeigte seinem Sohn, der vom Alter her im nächsten Jahr eingeschult werden könnte, die Umkleide- und Duschräume der Quidditch-Mannschaften. Draco und Harry blicken zu den beiden rüber, schauten sich danach in die Augen.

»Unser vorbildlich erwachsenes Verhalten hat uns gerade vor einer Ordnungswidrigkeit und einer mächtig peinlichen Situation bewahrt«, gab Harry zu bedenken.  
»Mmmh«, summte Draco unbefriedigt, »was bin ich stolz auf uns, dass wir uns so im Griff haben. – Ich habe eine Erektion.«  
Harry schnaufte belustigt. »Macht nichts, ich auch.«  
»Kerker, Besenkammer?«  
Harry nickte. »In fünf Minuten!«

.

• •.•´°`•.• **Frohe Weihnachten!**•.•´°`•.• •


End file.
